memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Atlantis Rescue/Act One
The Archer is firing her quantum phasers at the Hive ships causing damage to them both but not enough to take them out the fighting. In the engine room Commander Frye tapped her combadge. Frye to bridge Commander Frye says as she's looks at her staff. Bridge here go ahead Commander Captain Martin says over the com. Sparks erupt from the ceiling. Hermiod wanted to remind you that our shields strength will be severely diminished without the Zero Point Module tied into our power systems Commander Frye says as she looks at the Asgard alien at his console. I'm well aware of that Commander just make sure that they stay online Captain Martin says over the com. Kaylee looks at him. Aye, Captain Commander Frye says as she looks at her staff. On the bridge Captain Martin turns to Major Sheppard. Major, do you recommend any specific target on the hive ship? Captain Martin says as she looks at Major Sheppard. He looks at her. I recommend one of the fighter bays Captain Major Sheppard says as he looks at Captain Martin. Commander H'mepc chimes in. That would increase the chances of a secondary explosion Commander H'mepc says as he looks at both Kelly and Major Sheppard. Sheppard looks at him. That's what I was thinking Commander Major Sheppard says as he looks at him. Meanwhile in Atlantis Colonel Everett is being attacked by a Wraith as Captain Kira and a team of marines come to his rescue a bit too late, Typhuss is with him as Typhuss looks at the old Colonel Everett. Kira to Weir, Colonel Everett is dead says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Then Everett grabs his arm as Typhuss calls for a medical team. He's alive, I need a medical team to my location now says Typhuss as he talked into his combadge. Beckett is on his way Elizabeth says over the com. Everett looks at him. That Wraith was about to finish me off and Sheppard wasn't here to kill me Everett says as he looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at him. What the hell are you talking about Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Everett. The medical team arrives and take Everett to the medical bay. Typhuss I can't restablish contact with Teyla nor her team can you go search for her while you're clearing out Wraith? Doctor Weir says over the com. Typhuss picks up his particle rifle. Yes, of course says Typhuss as he talks into the com and leaves to search for Teyla and her team. The Archer fires a spread of photon torpedoes at the cruisers and hive ships. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. Shields down to 65% damage to secondary hull Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. Bridge to Frye Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Frye here go ahead Captain Commander Frye says over the com. Kelly takes a deep breath. Kaylee I want you and the Asgard Hermiod to work on disengaging the safes to the Asgard beaming technology Captain Martin says as she looks at Commander H'mepc and Major Sheppard. Captain? Commander Frye says over the com. She hangs onto her armrests on her chair. You heard me Commander get started Martin out, Wendy evasive pattern beta 3 Captain Martin says as she ends the hail and turns to Lieutenant Wu. Lieutenant Wu inputs commands into the helm console. The Archer moves to the side and then down as it unleashes a volley of phaser fire at the two cruisers and one hive. In engineering Commander Frye is working at the console with one of her officers. Boyce take this to Rivers and Meyers tell them to watch the power flow to the EPS conduits we don't need them to overload as we attempt this dangerous act with a piece of tech we never full understood yet Commander Frye says as she gives an officer orders. Hermiod looks at her. I'm ready Commander Hermiod says as he looks at her. Frye looks at him. Ok look, I know you don't approve of using technology this way, but you have to understand Commander Frye was about to say before being cut off. Hermiod looks at her. I am ready Hermiod says as he looks at her. She taps her combadge. Frye to bridge Hermiod is ready and standing by for warhead transport, but I can tell you, he is not happy about this Commander Frye says as she goes to a console. I'll take that under advisement Commander, are we within transporter range? Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. She looks at her console. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. She smiles. Martin to engineering beam the warhead over Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Weapon is away Commander Frye says over the com. A bright flash and the hive blows up into a thousand pieces. Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. We've got a kill Captain Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin goes to her chair. Engineering ready another warhead for transport let's take out those cruisers Captain Martin says as he goes back to her chair. Major Sheppard looks at the viewer. Captain wait the cruisers are retreating Major Sheppard says as he looks at her then at the viewer. Mason looks at his console. Confirmed the cruisers are retreating Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. The cruisers enter hyperspace and the window closes. Damn it almost had them Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Meanwhile Typhuss is looking for Teyla when he is ambushed by a squad of Wraith soldiers. Typhuss takes cover as he fires his particle rifle at the Wraith soldiers. Kira to Weir, I'm under attack by Wraith soldiers, I could use some help here says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. A security team is on it's way Captain hang in there Doctor Weir says over the com. Typhuss fires his particle rifle at the Wraith soldiers. Typhuss kills two Wraith soldiers as more Wraith fire back at him. Then a squad of marines show up and push the Wraith boarding parties back. Its about time you guys showed up says Typhuss as he looks at them. The marine looks at him. Sorry sir we were dealing with a squad of Wraith on the starboard side it took us an hour to deal with them the marine says as he looks at him. Captain Kira looks at him. Come on we better get moving says Typhuss as he looks at the man. Then the klaxon sounds again as Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira to Weir, what's going on says Typhuss as he talks into the combadge. The Wraith Darts are making a suicide run on the starbase, and Rodney hasn't gotten the shields up impact in 30 seconds Doctor Weir says over the com. Typhuss runs to the ZPM room. The Archer is in hot pursuit of the darts. On the bridge Captain Martin turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Jamie can you get a lock on them? Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She shakes her head. No, their too far away from us Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. She activates the com. Archer to Atlantis you better get the shields up now before there's a massive explosion in your place Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. We're trying to Archer standby Doctor Weir says over the com. In the ZPM room Typhuss runs in and sees Rodney having trouble with the ZPM. We don't have all day Rodney, hurry up says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. He looks at him. I'm trying but it's not all right it's in Rodney says as he looks at them. Typhuss goes to the console but a Wraith shot the console as it erupts in a shower of sparks as both Teyla and Typhuss shot the Wraith soldier with their rifles and he goes down dead as Typhuss looks at the damaged console. Damn that's not good, I hope the Intrepid gets here in time says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. She looks at him. But we've got the Archer here Teyla says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. One ship here, my ship is on its way here says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at the screen then the console beeps rapidly. Captain sensors are picking up a warp signature approaching it's the Intrepid Lieutenant Mason says as he looks his console and then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at him. What ship is it? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at his console then turns. It's Intrepid Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at her. Kelly isn't happy. WHAT! Captain Martin shouts as she's pissed off about it. The Intrepid emerges from warp and destroys the Darts. In the ZPM control room Typhuss, Teyla, and Rodney are waiting for the collision then Commander Ellis comes over the com. This is Intrepid sorry we're late Commander Ellis says over the com. Typhuss sighs as he's happy about his ship being here as he looks at Teyla and Rodney. Just in the nick of time says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla and Rodney.